This invention relates to a flexible tonneau cover for pick-up trucks. Tonneau covers are to serve the purposes of protecting the contents of a truck bed from the elements, as well as provide a more streamlined surface than just an open truck bed. A drawback to tonneau covers is that shipping them may be difficult due to their size and weight. Such covers can be bulky to ship because a frame is necessary to support the flexible cover and the frame is necessarily large to provide support over a pick-up truck bed.